


荒唐事

by Joliot



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliot/pseuds/Joliot
Summary: 他们常常有一起做爱的机会。
Relationships: Mike Waters/Original Female Character(s), Mike Waters/Original Male Character(s), Scott Favor & Mike Waters, Scott Favor/Mike Waters, Scott Favor/Original Female Character(s), Scott Favor/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pegging描写

尽管她卧室里的香气有让人精神舒缓的功效，Mike也并不讨厌刷子扫过眼皮的感觉，但不去紧张是另一回事。对方已经提醒了很多次，让他的眼睛不要颤抖，但这怎么控制？如果Scott此时也在旁边……还好他不在。大少爷此刻去了厨房，现在正调着什么酒精饮料。

“睁开眼睛，我的宝贝。”她的面容冷峻，勾起嘴角时又带着一份风情。Mike没有办法从口音里听出对方来自哪里，但能确定的一点是，她肯定不属于任何封闭的地方。女人用手指揩去一些眼影的余粉，然后蹭在他的鼻头，而男孩用余光瞟到了她的指腹，那里亮晶晶的。

“你可以叫我Mike。”他尽量让自己听起来不在结巴，但事态发展实在离奇。好在这个客户的手法很娴熟，处理他仍然泛青的眼眶时也没让他感觉到不适，只是她给他选的口红色号太过浓郁凌厉，和他这一身休闲散漫的装饰实在不搭。

完成妆容之后，女人又打量了他一阵，然后去衣柜里翻出一条吊带裙，放进他手心里，让他去洗个澡，然后换上。“好吧，乖，Mike.”

他照做了。

事情会发展成这样完全是意外。街上新来了一群小混混，他们还欠缺立下威风的机会，于是就趁Mike落单的时候把他堵在小巷，打算抢劫这个动不动倒在地上的嗜睡症男孩。他们知道他没有钱，而这正好是一个发泄暴力的好机会。

被团团围住的时候，Mike明白他们在想什么，但他已经无所谓了。最多是被人打一顿，或者是干一单收不到钱的生意，如果他中途就睡着了的话，说不定过程还不会很难忍耐。

她就是在这个时候出现的。他刚挨下冲着肚子去的攻击，又挣扎着用力打出一拳，那直接揍趴下了某个陌生的敌对者，女人就在他身后开了枪。子弹射进了其中一个人的小腿，哀嚎声让其他人都停下了动作，惊魂未定地看向她。

滚，她说，然后又报出了一个模糊的名字。那似乎是个足以让他们落荒而逃的身份，但Mike对此一无所知。

“你没有朋友吗？”他听见她问道。“恕我直言，你看起来像出来卖的，应该多一点防备，保护好自己。”

Mike弯下腰，扶着膝盖支撑自己，尽管这只能让他勉强维持住站立的姿势。他发现她的高跟鞋正在逐渐走近，便去看她精致的脚踝，接着就是裙子下摆优雅的弧度，被收紧的腰身，胸前丰满的弧度，脖颈处干脆的线条，最后则是那双近乎无机质的绿眼睛。

他又注意到她约莫三十岁出一点头，和他差不多高，而她的黑发让他想起Scott，尽管这两个人的气质天差地别。

“……应该有吧。”女人也在打量他，于是他承受下同样的目光。“呃，你没说错，还有，谢谢。”

“那我卖你一晚，带着你的朋友一起来。”

她载着他去找到了Scott。

回忆到这里时，Mike已经洗得差不多了。他的动作很小心，没有让水珠弄花脸上的彩妆，但还是无意中蹭了些口红在浴巾上。那一小片鲜艳的颜色像是某种开关，让男孩握上门把的时候犹豫了一下，没有马上出去。

他鼓起勇气，看向自己。镜中人有一双漂亮的虹膜，那种蓝色被眼周的闪粉强调过，胡茬也剃了个干净，乍一看和那些迷人的街边女孩无二。但这个事实倒让他有点挫败——不，不是因为性别的问题，而是，即便他拥有这样的资本，也有无法做成的事。

或者，换句话说，他没有的东西实在太多。Mike只是从来不把这种情绪表达出来而已。

等他戴好假发，又穿上紧绷着的吊带短裙时，Scott已经带着杯子和酒瓶从厨房里回来了。女人开的价码实在够高，尽管Scott和她在车上和公寓里吵了大概两三回——谁能忍受父亲的情人这样干预自己的生活？但她提出了帮这个大少爷解决家庭那边的事情，而且显然的，这两个人在他洗澡时达成了某种新的共识。

那种尴尬的气氛已经不在了，取而代之的是情欲。Mike看着他们在床上拥吻，女人的唇瓣在Scott牙齿间被咬出印记，他的手又捏住了她丰满的乳房，而她骑在他身上，就像驯服一匹桀骜的骏马……Mike真的看不出来自己有什么待在这里的必要，直到女人从床头柜里拿出了一个性玩具，然后戴在腰间。

哦。他眨了眨眼睛。

“站在那儿做什么呢，怎么不过来？”女人甚至没有抬起头来看他一眼。她戴上了指套，专心地在给Scott做扩张，而黑发青年只是皱了皱眉头，为她张开双腿，没有多说什么。于是Mike走近了些，在她的示意下去亲吻Scott的脖颈和锁骨。

他没有忘记偶尔抬起头来，看看对方的反应。

像是注意到了他的不安，Scott安慰似的抚摸着Mike的脑袋，尽管隔着一顶假发，Mike还不能感觉得到他掌心的温度，但是他猜他没有很抗拒这一切。女人很快就找对了Scott腺体的位置，Mike听着耳边含混着喘息的闷哼，鬼使神差地啄了下好友的嘴角，在没有被拒绝之后又含咬住那两瓣形状诱人的软肉，闭上眼睛，去嗑这个吻——或许他渴望了太久，那甚至变得比海洛因更让他上瘾。

他太专注于和他的舌尖纠缠，还要时不时地照顾一下对方敏感的上颚，没空去想Scott和他们的客户间是否之前就有这种关系，就像他没有去想今天的这一切是否并非巧合。

尽管她顶进去的速度很缓慢，但Scott仍然在紧张，Mike知道这一点是因为他的大少爷把手伸进了他的裙子里，尾椎骨上的那阵酥麻让他有点腿软。

他们很快就又不需要他了。

女人显然没有什么耐心，又不乐意在操开自己买来的货物时受到阻碍，便拍出了一个清脆的巴掌声。Mike知道那不会好受到哪里去，而Scott显然没有预料到这个，只是他的愤怒在几下恰到好处的冲撞之后开始软化，变成了一阵压抑的呻吟。于是Mike辨别着Scott皮肤上逐渐泛起的红痕，并用指腹抚摸过大腿根和臀瓣，好不去触碰到那阵开始发烫的皮肤。

他又凑过去吻了吻对方的下颌，用动作告诉他，没事的，不要紧张，然后开始祈祷这多少有些安慰的作用。

“怎么了，你不是我买回来的婊子吗，装什么清高？”Scott的身体在抗拒她，正如她在反抗着什么别的东西——而Mike选择沉默，并附身去含住Scott的龟头。比起分辨空气里的嘲讽意味，他更擅长帮别人口交：用舌尖轻轻划过前端，用舌面绕着冠状沟绕一圈，然后控制好牙齿，嘬一下，当作一个温和的前奏。

他真的尽力了。他缓慢地舔着他的阴茎，用唾液润湿他因为后面的刺激而愈发硬挺的柱身，然后逐渐把对方的性器含进嘴里，允许他卡在自己柔软的喉管里，以此来和缓女人所带来的攻击——也许现在已经变成了有点折磨人的享受，因为他尝到了前液的腥气。Mike忍下咽反射，努力把对方吞得更深，并同时抚摸着他张开的腿根和带着一点软肉的腰肢。他在试图固定住对方，Scott有的时候被操痛了，会下意识地挪动身体，而那会让这个口活的难度变得更大。

等Scott射在他嘴里后，Mike的分身也顶起了裙子的下摆，而客户没有让他们休息的意思。高潮后绞得更紧的肉壁限制了她征服身下那个年轻人的行动，女人索性拔出那根沾满了润滑的玩具，托起Mike的脸颊，让他直起身来。

“换你了。”

他一开始还以为她没玩够Scott，现在又想操他，但女人只是向Scott扬了扬下巴，然后侧躺在他们身边，示意他好好享受她的猎物。

Mike又开始怀疑自己是不是祷告得太过虔诚，触动了哪位神明，以至于他之前做梦也想不到的事都变成了现实……真稀奇，上帝如今也开始垂怜同性恋了吗？

但他还是和Scott交换了一个眼神，确定自己的行动是被允许的，然后才咬开一个新的避孕套，并有很努力地不让自己戴上它的动作在发抖。

他扶着自己的分身，缓慢地顶开Scott才被操过一次的甬道，而那圈软肉顺从地包裹住他，被他撑到逐渐张开。内里偏高的温度让他有点心猿意马，但如果像个高中生一样早泄也太丢脸了，于是Mike控制好自己的动作，颇为谨慎地楔进对方的身体。他的尺寸跟那根过于夸张的玩具有的一比，这就意味着他很有可能再次给Scott带去疼痛。

但他能感觉得到对方身体的反应。Scott的内里在夹紧他，而润滑所带来的粘腻感让他咽了口口水，开始小幅度的抽送了起来。Mike能够感觉得出来，Scott明显放松了许多，现在他只是目光迷离地躺在床上，任由好友反复地侵入自己。尽管Mike花了点时间才找到最合适的角度，但是对于高潮后过度敏感的大少爷来说，这已经足够刺激了。

“做点什么，Scott,别这么不解风情。”安静了许久的女人忽然开口了，“比如说……把他当成你的小女朋友，讲点好听的话。”

小女朋友？Mike下意识地挑了挑眉毛。虽然他经常和各色各样的人做爱，但是也没见过哪门子的小女朋友会把心上人干到面红耳赤。然而Scott却当了真。那双漂亮的深色眼睛开始重新聚焦，落在Mike身上。他的目光太纯粹了，甚至让他有点不安。

“你很美。”Mike听见他说。“你今天很美。”

他的手抚摸上了金发男孩的腰，然后又顺着裙子的稠面滑向了Mike的脊椎，比起调情来说，这更像是Scott式的“我在你身边，伙计”。而Mike心里清清楚楚，汗水肯定让他的脸开始花了：睫毛膏会晕出一小片黑影，口红也多半在刚才的亲吻中被他蹭在了Scott身上，更别提已经开始脱妆的粉底液。于是，为了不让自己看起来比一塌糊涂还糟，男孩只是吸了吸鼻子，然后哑着声音让对方闭嘴，换回一声善意的低笑。

尽管在这个短暂的梦境里，他不愿意醒来，性欲也让Mike只想跟着狩猎的本能走，或者任由快感堆积，然后去享受那种近似于死亡的高潮，但最终他还是在对方难耐地皱起眉头时暂停下来，去拨开Scott被汗打湿的额发，俯身亲吻对方的眉心，让他的大少爷休息一会儿。在那一刻，他终于正视了自己对Scott的感情，而这对于只能靠身体换钱的年轻男孩来说，是很危险的。

因为所有人心里都会有一点残忍，这种致命的感情却会催促他和那一面斗争。尽管Scott不会回应，或者不能回应，他也别无所有，但这场惨烈的战役却无可避免。他只想把善良和胜利献给那个一直保护他的人。

他有责任去这么做，那是Scott应得的。

等他再次开始从摩擦中找寻快感的时候，女人终于起身了。她把他身上一侧的吊带勾下来，然后去亲吻Mike圆润的肩头，于是他放慢插干的节奏，耐着性子侧脸吻了吻她的额头，回应这种挑逗。过于亲昵的耳鬓厮磨给他一种被爱着的错觉，现在他有点说不清楚自己是想让这一切早点结束，还是无限地延长下去了。

从此开始，Scott的一举一动都会让驱赶他胃里的蝴蝶，让它们飞向心脏，于是再轻微的震动也能引起波澜，在他的血液里引发海啸……不可避免地，每一次因对方而加速的心跳都在引发疼痛，那让他很想沉沉睡去。

但他仍在忍耐，而且学会了去和这种荒唐的感觉共存。

在肉体相撞的水声和逐渐加快的心跳之中，Mike知道自己要射出来了。Scott的第二次高潮无疑加快了这个进程，他的精液都粘在了那件裙子上，而Mike也因为对方体内那阵本能的收缩而释放了自己。恍惚间，Mike的眼皮在逐渐发沉，而Scott明显注意到了这点。他的大少爷忍住了腰酸腿疼，把跪在自己两腿之中、就差原地睡着的好友抱进怀里来，轻轻地拍着他的后背。

“睡吧，我的漂亮女孩。”

然后Mike闭上了眼睛，不去想之后会发生什么，也不在意自己对他们的客户仍然一无所知。


	2. 第二晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bg性爱描写

“多少钱，”女孩攥住了Mike的夹克。“我可以出双倍，跟我走吧。”

她对Mike来说，不是那种很常见的类型：年轻，忧郁，望着他的时候就像自己会碎掉一样。往往有这些特征的人会去找Scott，因为他才是看起来更可靠，更会安慰人，而且更直的那个。

Mike望了旁边的Scott一眼，后者耸了耸肩，示意他可以自己处理这种事。于是他向女孩伸出双手，等待对方允许他给出一个拥抱。

“怎么了？”

她忍耐许久的情绪终于断了线，在女孩断断续续的哭诉中，Mike理出了一个很平凡的爱情故事。她的男友出轨了，但又出于种种原因，没有和她断绝来往，而她自己也不愿意结束这段关系。

就是不爱了，但是也没有办法离开对方。

“你好像他，你真的很像他。”

女孩哭得太用力了，嘴唇都因此变得苍白。她紧紧地把Mike圈住，好像这样就可以唤回已经逝去的爱情，而Mike低下头去，附在她耳边，一遍又一遍地说着，我在。

Mike想起了他曾经待过的老房子。它在平常的晴天也看不出什么毛病，但每到下雨时，就会缓慢地漏水。次数多了，墙壁也开始逐渐发霉。

当然啦，这是能被修好的，只是需要钱。

那会他的生活还没有拮据到付不起修缮费用的程度，但是他从来没有想过这个。有的时候，他会坐在陪了他十几年的椅子上，看着那堵比他年龄还大的墙，看它在雨声中逐渐老去。于是，那些模糊而暧昧的回忆，潮湿的空气，和未知的选择一起，组成了他的雨季。

对，选择。你要学会在生活中做出选择，Scott曾经这么跟他说。于是他有了两个选项：选择修正，或者选择看它继续这样维持下去。只是因为下了雨，这样的选择也不是果决的，而是变得犹疑和迟缓。

然而时间无可避免，也无法被改变，拖到后来，他的不选择最终就成了选择。

或许在潜意识里，他还是太过念旧，不愿意见到什么改变，哪怕是老房子的缺点。

等她的哭声逐渐平息下来的时候，Scott忽然开口，那也打断了Mike的思绪。

“你瞧，我们可以一起找点乐子。”

于是他们一起回了女孩的住所。那是一个很简单的地方，装饰和Mike所见过的那些豪华房间也没法相比，这让他忍不住去想，她是带着什么样的心情提出了那个有点吓人的价格呢？为了重塑原来的一切，她又在私下里付出了多少？

而在他得到这个答案之前，女孩已经上了床，正把自己从衣服的累赘之中剥离开去。她更想要Mike，Scott也知道这点，于是他选择了让女孩帮他口，而Mike在征求了女孩的同意后，选择背后位。那能够让她得到更多快感，也能多给她一点幻想的余地。

只是，在Mike打算拆开一个保险套的时候，女孩阻止了他。

“他不……他不喜欢戴。他从来不戴。你不用担心，我检查过，我没有病。”

“你知道这是不安全的吗？”Mike有点困惑了。“你确定？”

女孩点了点头，表示她确定。Scott一反常态地没有多说什么，也没有阻止他们，于是Mike轻轻托起女孩的胯骨，示意她把臀部抬得高一点，并凑了过去，在她的大腿根之间喷吐出温热的呼吸，吮出几个淡色的吻痕。

她很主动，在Mike有所动作前先把手指插进自己的阴户，在里面翻搅了起来。Mike甚至想告诉她，可以不用这么着急，但最终他只是用双唇亲吻着她的下体。这样他就能够感觉到她柔软的性器官在被挤压，开拓。

他知道女孩是在强迫她自己这么做，那不是为了他，而他必须给她留出得到解脱的余地。

“进来吧。”

她抽出手指的时候，其间已经沾上些许粘液，Mike不知道这种程度是否足够，但他不会去拒绝女孩的要求。他直起身，用前端在她的入口附近磨蹭了一阵，让更多体液随之淌出，然后顶了进去。在克制的深入中，他填满女孩的身体和绝望，让她细碎的呻吟从口里溢出。

她体内很热，若在平时，那种温暖而湿润的感觉是分外催情的，只是Mike顺着她脊椎的线条看到了Scott，无意之中，他们两个人四目相对，一切就微妙了起来。Mike发现自己不知道Scott在想什么，又为什么跟了过来，而这一分心，就让他没能控制好力度，把含着Scott分身的女孩逼出了一声呜咽。

他很擅长给自己编织虚假的希望，但是又害怕这种希望真的是虚假的。

在胡思乱想之中，他逐渐把女孩紧紧绞着他的内里操得驯服了一点，现在她的下身只是柔顺地包裹着他，容纳他的每一次进攻，放纵他一次又一次地顶在子宫口。而他的前端总能感觉到那种近乎讨好的轻微吸吮，快感甚至开始让他的头皮发麻，现在他可以不去想Scott的眼神了。

女孩的肌肉开始绷紧，她本能地收缩着身体，往Scott那边挪去，想要逃开过于密集的刺激，但Mike的进出仍然因为那些爱液而没有受到阻碍，于是他俯下身去，贴住女孩光裸的后背，用一个拥抱禁锢住她。Mike的手掌包住了那对柔软的胸脯，他一边揉捻她的乳首，让它们在他的手指间突立起来，一边贴在对方的耳边细细亲吻，哄她调整好姿势，方便他的动作。

这对她来说可能有点困难。她的手肘撑在柔软的床铺上，要保持平衡，嘴里还得吸吮着Scott。她不知道为什么，过了这么久还没有让眼前的黑发青年得到满足，尽管Scott仍然没什么表情，也没有出声，但她多少有点愧疚。而Mike抱紧了怀里的女孩，一下又一下地顶弄着她，没有抬起头来看Scott一眼。

或许是因为移情作用，她很快就达到了高潮。Mike随后直起身，抽出了性器，用手帮自己完成最后的冲刺，并射在了她的尾椎附近。他的掌心上粘了许多滑腻的体液，正如她的两腿之间也潮湿了一片。

女孩几乎瘫了下去。但她还是勉强撑起上身，继续吞吐着Scott，含不到的地方就用手代替。Scott这才开始有所反应，他叹了口气，把手伸进女孩的长发之中，不那么用力地让她含得更深一点。Mike坐在床边，一开始还看了会儿，后来他就起身去拿自己的夹克，他的上衣口袋里有烟和打火机。

等他找到自己想要的东西时，女孩已经咽下了Scott的精液，Mike虽然很佩服她能这么做，但隐隐地也为此感到生气——这个习惯，多半也是她的男友所逼出来的。

此刻她带着一点疲惫趴在Scott怀里，枕着他的胸口。他的大少爷还是那样，没什么表情，没什么声音，只是回抱住了那个女孩。

Mike熟悉Scott枕起来的感觉。他躺过他的大腿，肚子，和臂弯，但是他从来都没有听过他的心跳。也因此，他偶尔会羡慕那些能在他面前哭泣的女孩，当然也包括现在。

他曾经以为他是他私人的耶稣基督，但时间久了，他发现，神总是爱着世人的。

但他不想去自我怜悯，于是想出一些虚伪的理由来让一切不那么难以接受。比如说，这样能让自己免除被相应的责任束缚，也能让自己不用那些贫瘠的生活伤害到他。只是，在Scott保持沉默的时候，Mike仍会知道他想挣脱什么，在为什么筹谋，又在为什么而难过，他仍然不受控制地与他亲近。他想，或许自己真的是很狂妄，狂妄到了会在还不能面对内心想法的时候，先去怜悯一个神。

于是他拿着他的烟，离开了卧室，去阳台那里抽。在火星忽明忽灭的时候，他明白了，尽管人们总是在宣扬热恋时的激情，赞美着那些稍纵即逝的夏天，但有的时候，你爱上一个人并不会像着火一样，那么强烈。

蓝莓爆珠的甜中和了烟草的苦味，他缓缓吐气，看着那团白雾在冷风中散去。

“我怀了他的孩子。我不想碰他了，我想让他走，我好希望……”

她已经没有力气再哭了。她只是继续枕在Scott的胸膛上，用Mike听不到的声音低声呢喃着。明明她也知道Mike不是她的男朋友，但却仍然不愿意让Mike为此而手足无措，或者难过。

Scott没有说什么。他抚摸上她的后脑。

外面下雨了。


	3. 第三晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-con,少量BDSM描写

男人把他拷在了床头镂空的雕花之间。在Mike的记忆里，这个客户曾以一种近乎炫耀的方式给他讲解过这种装饰风格，但那已经在许多次睡眠中被他遗忘了，更何况，现在他的双眼已经被蒙住，连它具体是什么样子都看不出来。

等待第一鞭的过程总比它真的落下要更加难熬，但Mike还是因为后背上的惩戒似的触碰而皱了下眉毛。热辣的疼痛在他的皮肤上灼烧开去，而空气被划破的声音似乎还回响在耳边，接着就是第二下，第三下，更多下。密集的抽打终于让他忍不住骂了句脏话，到了这个地步，哪怕只是跪在柔软的床垫上都能消耗他的体力。

他本能地试图从禁锢中挣脱开，但再怎么用力也无济于事，嵌进皮肉的冰冷金属在提醒他，一切都是他自愿的。

真的很疼，尽管他知道那不会留下伤口。

Mike叹了口气，用额头抵住前方的坚硬平面，试图在短暂的休息中让心跳逐渐平息下来。

他知道男人又要去拿什么东西。打火机的声音在他背后响起，Mike从第十秒开始倒数，九，八，六，五，四，三，二，一。第一滴蜡油如约落在了他身上，而他咬着牙忍住了。

“不要乱动。”

这是男人在上了床之后跟他说的第一句话。Mike明白，那是因为他怕他的动作毁坏了他的作品，这也是他的客户会选择低温蜡烛的原因。毕竟，只要加钱，别人就可以买到伤害他的资格，如果他真的想玩到尽兴，让他再难受一点也不是什么难事。

既然你已经对自己的身体明码标价，那就不要指望顾客会珍惜买来的货物了。Mike近乎催眠似的在脑海里劝慰自己，很快就会过去的。

只是事实并非如此。融化需要时间，凝固也需要时间，两种疼痛叠在一起，反而让人麻木，Mike感觉自己像一个被银匕首逐渐切割开皮肉的吸血鬼，已经不会再喊疼了。

他能感觉得出来背后是什么图案：一个十字架。那痕迹包裹住了他的脊椎，又横穿了那对漂亮的肩胛骨。这是要把他钉在其上，受苦三日呢，还是要以天父圣洁的光辉封印他这类“不洁之人”呢？他扯了扯嘴角，没有开口去嘲讽忙着在他身上作画的男人。

在满足了自己的艺术需求之后，男人明显不是很满意Mike的沉默，他压下Mike的胯骨，逼他翘起臀瓣，然后把剩余的蜡油滴在他的腰窝，尾椎和大腿根部。Mike很不喜欢那些东西在他身上逐渐凝固的感觉，于是他和客户赌起了气，一声都没有吭。

Mike听见他的客户冷哼了起来，一种不太妙的感觉还没来得及形成就已经成真，男人直接用龟头顶上了他的后穴，试图强行侵入他的身体。这终于让他开始挣扎。

“等等——”

尽管他料到了这次交易不会很让人愉快，已经提前做过润滑和扩张，但要他一下就容纳整根阴茎还是颇为困难，更别提对方又不肯带套。Mike挪动着身体，试图逃开来自后方的逼迫，但那无济于事。男人的性器逐渐贯穿了他私密的甬道，生理性的泪水蓄在他的眼眶，还没有来得及落下就已经沾湿了眼罩。Mike低声地骂了一句，但他再怎么推拒都没有办法阻止男人越来越快的抽插，于是脏话逐渐变成了痛苦的呻吟。

Mike的两腿发软，这让他不受控制地向后方坐去，正好迎上了男人往前撞的动作。他体内被强行撑开的感觉还不至于像是撕裂，但是仍然好受不到哪里去。于是在不间断的忍耐之中，Mike逼自己去回想一些相对快乐的记忆。

但是他找不到。没有哪个客户在插入他的时候能够让他感觉好受一点。他们只是在他身上发泄着愤怒，让他疼痛，践踏他，以此来证明自己的地位和控制权。

于是他去想Scott。

那会他的大少爷才刚刚上街，对这种事情一窍不通。有一次他喝醉了，还抱着酒瓶问他，怎么样才能在操一个男人的时候，让对方感觉到快乐呢？

Mike本想说，或许你爱着他，就能让对方感觉到快乐吧，但他很清楚，Scott只是问他在上床的时候用什么技巧才能让另一个人达到高潮。然而他没想到的是，正在他挠着头发，仔细思考应该怎么回答的时候，一个带着酒气的吻凑了上来。

“我醒了之后，估计什么都会忘掉，那不如你给我一个实践的机会，这样我的身体还会记住，你也不用再教我第二次了。”

然后他脱掉了他的夹克，卫衣，最后是裤子。事情发生得太快，Mike还在犹豫要不要告诉对方，你真的喝多了，但最终还是躺在他们俩共享的那张床上，为他分开双腿，任由黑发青年把他剥光。Scott压在他身上，没有什么章法地胡乱吻了一通，然后又咬他，留下完整的牙印，就像一只没有被管教好的小狗。这让Mike几乎有点被气笑了，他不得不按住对方的脑袋，逼他好好地看着他。

“听着，Scott，你得学会怎么做好前戏……”

Mike试图移开身上人的重量，但他没能做成这个，于是他很艰难地去够自己衣服口袋里的润滑剂和安全套，然后把其中一个戴在Scott的手指上，让他探进自己的身体。

“操，你慢一点。”他被Scott过于急切的动作弄疼了。Mike只好牵住他的手，引他戳在正确的位置上。“记住这种触感，你得……”

他还没来得及说完，Scott就带着属于醉鬼的好奇心不断抠挖着那一带软肉，这倒误打误撞地让Mike的身体放松了许多。于是他也让Scott自己去进行下一步动作，但很快地，事情就发展得让Mike有点哭笑不得。Scott有在很认真地试图把另一根手指也塞进安全套里，但酒精明显麻痹了他的大脑，最终他只是一下一下的戳着Mike穴口附近的肌肉，并好奇自己怎么还没有成功地给朋友做好扩张。

Mike实在看不下去了，尽管他挺想笑的。

他又一次地带着Scott的手指进入自己，然后尽量放松，用小幅度的移动来模拟抽插，好更快地适应被打开的感觉。等准备工作差不多了之后，他又不得不帮傻乎乎地跪在他腿间的Scott解开皮带，给他硬挺的分身戴上安全套，然后——

再怎么野蛮，他的客户还是在不规律的冲撞中顶对了地方。回过神来的时候，Mike发现自己的声音已经哑了，他发现快感仅仅因此就不断累积了起来，而这无疑助长了他的自我厌恶情绪。

他的手臂已经有点被拷到发麻，现在正因为血液循环不通畅而变得酸胀。但Mike不去挣扎，不去反抗，也没有什么退路可以走。他只是随着身体的反应而反应，好让思绪继续飘回从前。

Scott也不是一个多温柔的床伴，至少在醉酒之后不是。他第一次进入他的时候照样很疼，但无疑比现在好受很多。几下插干之后，Scott就知道了自己应该顶在什么位置，于是他让Mike把腿夹在他的腰上，抱着身下人的胯骨，以一个更深入的角度不断干进Mike的身体。那还挺让人享受的，Mike被顶到头皮发麻，只想求Scott慢一点，但是过于强烈的快感让他什么都说不出来，只是一边哽咽一边喘息着。

“你怎么哭了？”

Scott注意到他的表情之后忽然停了下来，一脸严肃地望着对方。

“不要哭。”

快到高潮的Mike差点想踹他一脚。

他的大少爷伸手抚摸起了他的脸颊，像是想要把他脸上的泪痕擦干净，但是因为醉了酒，没法控制自己的力度，这个动作变得更像是某种揉搓和碾压。Mike都没脾气了，只能由着这个黑发青年在他脸上乱来，他说，我没事的，你在我身边，我怎么会有事。

Scott这才满意了起来。对，我在你身边，你怎么会有事。

然后他才开始新一轮的冲刺。

男人终于低吼一声，射在了Mike的身体里。他抽出来之后也没有帮Mike解开手铐，而是点燃了一支烟，于是他只能继续跪在原处，任由对方的精液从穴口流出，一直顺着大腿根淌下。

Mike动了动，像是想说什么，但最终还是什么都没说。

Scott几乎在他高潮后不久也射了出来。他缓慢地退出Mike的身体，然后随手把避孕套丢在一边，倒在了床上。而Mike的大脑被快感磨得一片空白，甚至忘记已经可以把腿放下来了。

“这还……蛮有意思的。”

大少爷打了个酒嗝，努力地眨着眼睛，试图要再说些什么，但睡意最终还是让他昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛，沉入了梦乡。

Mike看着天花板思考上一会，然后爬了起来。他把周遭乱七八糟的一滩东西都收拾好，又扔掉了他们用掉的那几个避孕套，让事情看起来根本就没有发生过。

男人结账的时候倒是很大方。他给了Mike三百五十美元，多出来的部分都是小费，而这换回了Mike一声没什么感情的谢谢。在一个简单的冲澡之后，他活动了一下手腕，缓慢地给自己套上衣服，然后一瘸一拐地离开那里。

他把那些钱全塞进了信封里，然后揣进口袋，走进波特兰的寒风之中。

Mike其实不需要存钱，他也放不住钱，毕竟他在哪儿都能睡着，下一次睁开眼的时候，身上指不定还能剩下什么。

他沿着记忆里的路线走到了那个只去过一次的地址，把信封塞进女孩的邮箱里，然后走掉了。

他知道的，尽管她没有跟他说过全部的真相，但爱人的疼痛确实不好受。


	4. 第四夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偷窥+自慰

“如果你来选修我的课，我会给你一个A。”

Mike坐在餐桌上，托着脸，看着盘子里的食物。如果只是在平常，那或许他会点燃一支烟，开几个不怎么有趣的笑话，让气氛不这么奇怪。但是这场对话和他没有关系。他身边的那个教授正在和Scott讨论着莎士比亚的戏剧，并对大少爷独特的见解夸赞有加，而Mike显然没有这个心思去仔细听他们的对话。

这里不是什么金碧辉煌的地方，只是一个简单，温馨的公寓。Scott的客户显然很有格调，也具有不错的审美能力，连不怎么懂装修艺术的Mike也能感觉得出来，周围的环境比他去过的绝大多数地方都要让人心情舒畅。

他低着头，继续把盘子里的东西吃完，偶尔把一两句他们交谈的内容也咽下去。比如说什么，“哈尔注定要统治英格兰”，“父系角色的死亡”，“人，而非工具”。他低声地说了一句抱歉，然后就开始在这个房子里漫无目的地游走。

墙上挂着许多知名的和不知名的画作，Mike又多走了几步，看到开着大门的书房。颜料和一堆作画工具被摆在角落，而画板上面是一副没有完成的睡莲。他走进去，看了一下书柜上摆着的各类著作，有一些甚至由他不懂的语言写成。于是他对着那些书的书脊开始数，有多少是他连名字也不那么理解的。

数着数着，他点完了这个客户的绝大多数藏品。

其实也没什么不好，这个世界上注定有比超市折扣，井盖上的涂鸦，和流浪猫狗更伟大一点的东西。Mike耸了耸肩，低着头，迈出一只脚的时候用脚跟顶住另一只脚的脚尖。在自然的分层中，这是属于Scott那一部分，他没法读懂，只能这样遥远地瞥过来一眼。

他就这样一小步一小步地挪了出去，然后停在书房门外，仔细看着对面墙上裱起来的那一副画。画面上是灿烂的向日葵，在淡蓝色的背景下显得分外惹人喜爱。Mike下意识地伸手去触碰那些层层叠叠的花瓣，然后他摸到了玻璃的温度。

“你也喜欢梵高吗？这是我自己模仿的。”

一个温和的问句在他耳边响起。Mike转过头，发现Scott的客户和他本人不知什么时候已经走了过来，于是他支支吾吾地应和着。

“嗯……而且你画得也很好看。”

教授笑了笑，然后拍了一下Mike的后背，带着Scott进入了书房。他们给Mike留了一道门缝，这也是Mike会在这里的原因。

这个想法是Scott提出来的，某天他找上Mike，说要他提供灵感，好让这个客户完成他的作品，用稿费给他买一辆机车。他只需要在外面待着，假装在偷窥他们做爱就可以了。

“不会伤到你的，而且他也会给你相应的报酬。”Scott兴致勃勃地跟他商量着。

可以，当然是可以。Mike点了点头，其实他也没有拒绝过Scott的要求。

然后他就在这里了，一道门缝背后。Mike把手插进口袋里，很敬业地看着那个男人亲吻Scott，听着那个男人在Scott剥去他的衣服的时候讲话，他讲，信徒会上帝告解，我想你的话，会在你允许的时候诉说。

Mike看得清楚，他在说话的时候也没有望向Scott。这是一种自我沉醉和满足，而Scott刚好不需要来自男人的爱。

真的很奇怪。Mike摇了摇头，他下意识地想去摸口袋里的打火机，却发现自己已经硬了。

原来我更奇怪。Mike几乎有点想笑。

反正他们在专心地取悦彼此，还顾不上去管Mike，于是他索性把手伸进裤子里，握住分身，开始有节奏地上下撸动。他又听见教授模糊地说了一句什么，然后Scott吮着他的耳垂回应到，必须搞清楚我们支持的是什么，才能弄清我们自己。

自我认知吗?Mike重复着手上的动作，偶尔去轻轻划过冠状沟。认知的前提大概是，有一个稳定的自我可以去被认知。但他在路上走了太久，路成为了他的一部分，其中的不确定性就让这个过程变得困难了起来。或许问题就在这里，Scott属于一个地方，而他没有一个确定而稳固的归处。

等他让快感开始累积的时候，Scott已经把对方压在了桌子上。两人的肉体相撞声盖过了交谈，Mike忽然发现，从某些角度上来看，这个人还多多少少有点像那个经常在电视和报纸上出现的市长。

哇哦。他低低地叹了一声。会不会Scott其实从未真正地讨厌过自己的父亲，他只是在经历必然的叛逆，然后等待在合适的时候回归那光鲜亮丽的一切？Mike无法想象那些精致的办公楼被街边垃圾污染时的样子，他也无法想象……操。他皱起了眉毛，把额头抵在门板上，加快手里的动作。

人总是在奔赴自己想要的离别。Scott在融入大街，这也给他逃离那些混乱的理由。

在门后的那两人完成性事之前，Mike先达到了高潮。他一边跌跌撞撞地离开那里，走去卫生间，一边努力地眨着眼睛，让自己清醒起来。他打开水龙头，洗干净手上的白色黏液，又使劲地冲了几下脸。

但这没能让他成功地抵挡睡意，于是他逐渐瘫坐下去，趴在马桶盖上，就像伏在母亲的怀里一样。没关系，有人会告诉他，没事的。

Mike闭上眼睛，周围开出一片向日葵花海，而母亲轻轻地拨弄着他的头发。


	5. 第五页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神交

人物

Mike Waters——二十来岁。患嗜睡症的边缘青年  
Scott Favor——二十一岁。市长之子  
Urd——诺恩三姊妹之一。大姐，年老而且衰颓  
Verdandi——诺恩三姊妹之一。二姐，正当风华正茂之年  
Skuld——诺恩三姊妹之一。小妹，把娇靥秘密地罩在面纱后面，手中拿着一本书或一卷纸，却从不张开翻看。

时间  
Scott Favor的二十一岁生日  
地点  
一个小有名气的酒吧

[这里是你得想办法搞到一个会员才能进去的地方。柜子上排列着琳琅满目的名酒，无论酒保还是出入的客人，都身着奢华的服饰，讨论着政治，名流八卦，和隐秘的交易。]  
[Mike的一身休闲装和周围环境明显格格不入。他在门口徘徊了半天，最终还是挠着头发，走了进去。尽管他自己没有想做什么出格的事，但是某种神秘的力量却在指引着他。Mike看到簇拥着谈话的Scott时，便停住了脚步，沉默许久之后，才环顾四周。他很快就注意到了同样格格不入的三姊妹，又出于某种怪异的亲切感，便走上去和她们攀谈。]

Mike: 你们怎么会在这种地方织布（拿起了一条破败的命运之线）不去喝酒吗？  
Urd：看来你不知晓我们的名字。（继续搓着线）  
Verdandi：唉，这也不能苛责他。（把搓成的线搭在一起）  
Skuld：但我们却还得把他引到这里来。（编织那些线）  
Mike：（摸不着头脑，差点说了脏话）什么他……什么东西？  
Urd：我们怜悯世人。  
Verdandi：偶尔也会让你们一瞥真相。  
Skuld：有些人看得出来，有些人看不出来。  
[三姊妹一刻都没有停止下编织，她们坐在桌前，没有抬头，也没有主动和Mike说话的意思。于是Mike只能尴尬地站在原地，拉扯自己坏了的拉链。感觉到无趣之后，他又忍不住看向被簇拥着的Scott,而Scott回望了他一眼。Mike便收回目光。]  
Mike：（自言自语地）你们嗑多了吗，奇奇怪怪的。（低下头去，玩着拉链，却仍然系不上衣服，于是只能扣好纽扣，下意识地和她们开玩笑）既然你们在织衣服，那告诉我，为什么我的夹克是坏的，他（看了一眼Scott）却有一套漂亮的西装？  
Urd：这是宿命。  
Verdandi：这是必然。  
Skuld：这是不可抗力。  
Urd：人所逃避的，必然追逐他。  
Verdandi：人所憎恶的，必然谋杀他。  
Skuld：人所喜爱的，必然背弃他。  
三姊妹：（齐声地）这便是你们的故事。  
[忽然雷声大作，外面下起了雨。]  
Mike：（沉默许久，像是感觉到了什么，开始变得焦躁）那……为什么选中我？他是天之骄子，我明白，但是为什么是我？  
Urd：因为你比别人都幸运，就注定比别人都不幸。  
Verdandi：因为你比别人都不幸，就注定比别人都幸运。  
Skuld：因为你得了那幸运，又注定要被拿走。  
三姊妹：因为你要触摸那星光，然后才能知道是黑夜！你要看穿他！你要足够灵敏，看出他光鲜外表下的恐惧，并不被那微笑诱惑，这样以后知道，他不是被选中的人。他没有办法脱离人类的原罪。  
Urd：（指向Mike）然后你，要牺牲。  
Verdandi：（指向Scott）你，要割舍。  
Skuld：(撕碎刚刚织好的布)做世间的加减法，配平等式。  
[Mike不知道为什么其他人都没有注意到这三个女人的存在，任由她们这样做出看似疯癫的行为。然后很快地，他发现，那些客人其实也没有注意到他的存在。他不断地捋着头发，怀疑自己是不是才是嗑多了的那个。他仍然没有读懂她们给他的答案，却还是在询问。]  
Mike：（结结巴巴地）那，那告诉我……他怎么不说话？  
[三姊妹笑了起来。灯光忽然暗下去，再次亮起时，其余的宾客已经不见了，一个巨大的提架横在Scott头上，而牵引线连结着他的四肢与那木架。]  
Urd：因为他是命运的提线木偶  
Mike：我怎么还能说话？  
Verdandi：因为你差最后一根缰绳  
Mike：什么缰绳？  
Skuld：爱——  
Mike：我还不够爱他？  
Urd：你只是想要得到爱，所以才付出。  
Mike：难道我要付出完全不计较得失的爱？那里有那样无私的事情？我为什么要承受那样的痛苦？那岂不是单方面的施舍，可我凭什么资本去做那耶稣基督？  
Verdandi：所以你只能留在世间，做凡人  
Mike：难道我爱他爱的无私，就能免除痛苦，得到救赎？  
Skuld：不。你得有我们编织出的铠甲。  
Mike：(失魂落魄地)那我……怎么办。我还能做什么。  
三姊妹：你要让他在了解真相后，自愿吃红色的药丸。  
Urd：从自我安慰中醒来吧，人间没有天国。  
Verdandi：你太渴求了，所以得不到。  
Skuld：杀死他，用放他走的方式杀死他。  
[她们递给他一把匕首，把他推到Scott面前，要他去斩断那些线。Mike看着Scott, Scott点点头，于是他动手了。]  
Mike：（看着Scott,问他）为什么我砍不断那些线，不能放你自由。  
Urd：（怜悯地）因为你不是他的爱人，这无可避免。  
Verdandi：（指着系住Scott双手和脑袋的绳子）这是责任，荣誉，智慧。  
Skuld：（指着Scott双腿的绳子）还有傲慢和冷漠。  
三姊妹：（一同扭头看向沉默不语的Mike）你已经明白了。那就只剩一个选择：背起这疼痛。  
Urd：接受我们的放逐。  
Verdandi：一生品尝路的滋味。  
Skuld：（向Mike递过去一杯混合了不知道什么东西的鸡尾酒）喝下它吧。  
[又一声惊雷划过，然后又是寂静无言。]  
Mike：  
（接过酒杯，长叹了一口气，疲倦而无奈地）  
难道他不是真心关怀，难道他没有真的去爱人吗，这我倒也不太相信。我见过他眼中真实的怜悯，动摇，和不舍。每个人到你们面前来都要被嘲讽一番吗？难道人类的感情就注定渺小和虚假？难道我们就真的不会爱人？  
（背过去，端详着手里的酒杯）  
我愿意饮下，因为我还相信，相信这世间有真挚的感情，能够经受得住哪怕是你们的考验。  
我相信他的叛逆和自由，我相信他的判断。他要做得更好，他会做得更好，因为他去辛酸中走过一遭，他会懂得人间的苦难。他曾与我们一起……或许他不是我们中的一员，但他也是人啊。  
（转身指控三姊妹）  
你们锁住他，不是因为他不会爱，恰恰相反，是因为他太有爱的潜力。  
你们怕他的生命力，怕他去关怀了太多人，怕一个人间的神，所以逼他故步自封。  
你们怕你们最爱的玩偶不听你们的话。  
我只是个残缺品，所以我有了自由的权利  
他还年轻，所以你们要把他栓到老去……不是年岁的老去，而是心的老去  
（看向Scott）  
我相信，我相信你会爱人。  
我也愿意相信，那些不堪的，鸡毛蒜皮的，不干净的，也值得被爱。  
（又看向三姐妹）  
我饮下这杯酒，因为我相信这不是我的终结，我最终……仍然会得到，属于我的爱……  
怀抱着爱奔向救赎，和平将随之而来。（Run to the rescue with love and peace will follow.）  
我不愿，也不会……温和地走进那良夜。

[酒吧中央升起一张床。Mike在一饮而尽以后，杯子从他手里滑落，碎在地面上。他踉踉跄跄地瘫坐上去，然后倒下了。]  
Urd：他终于说出了我们想要的答案。  
Verdandi：但他仍然要奔赴他的命运。  
Skuld：只是，唉，且去闯荡吧，要问心无愧，会遍体鳞伤，也是真实地活过。  
Urd：命运的拷问是不是总有答案？  
Verdandi：是吗？  
Skuld：不是吗？  
三姊妹：是奔赴为了逃离，是奔赴为了奔赴，还是奔赴为了到达？

[灯光再次暗下去。亮起来时，三姐妹已经不见了，Scott挣开束缚，向他走去。]  
Scott：人各有屏障，各有阻碍，彼此相隔千山万水。  
Mike：我愿意为了（犹豫之后，没有说“你”），想要的东西，跋山涉水。  
Scott：你在说傻话。  
Mike：不是所有人都是聪明人。  
Scott：也许你会做不成。  
Mike：但我仍然愿意去试。  
Scott：你保证不了未来。  
Mike：我无法预测未来，我只是尽我所能，试我想试的。我不后悔。  
Scott：你愚蠢，肤浅，庸俗。  
Mike：（皱起眉毛，忍下怒气）……我是人间的人。我摆脱不了我的阴影，但我也有我的光  
Scott：我可能不会爱你。  
Mike：我知道。爱不是总能有回应的。那是自由的，你是自由的……我们所有人都是自由的（然后他闭上了眼睛。）  
Scott:（悲悯地） 凡所有相，皆是虚妄，若见诸相非相，即见如来。（俯下身去亲吻他的额头）睡吧。

Mike醒了过来，他不记得自己是怎么倒下的了，总之，现在在他面前的，是哥哥家眼熟的摆设。而Scott坐在不远处，正看着窗外。

或许还是要叫父亲吧。


	6. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后来

他给自己找了份工作。老实说，这不怎么容易，但是他的哥哥还是做到了。现在Mike就坐在这个小超市的收银台前，值着班。

Mike的性格不算差，也能和大家聊上一两句，偶尔还收到过小女孩送的巧克力。她才五岁，但是已经有了零花钱和喜欢的人，Mike想，多幸运啊。

他已经很久没有再忽然地睡着了。他戒了烟酒，咖啡和毒品，只想安稳地过好日子。

然后，在那一天，有个刚刚毕业的学生忽然从学校回来。他还穿着上台演讲的西装，半长的黑发贴在脸边。Mike给了对方他想要的货物，结了帐，然后走到补货室的门前，让替班的人先帮他看一会儿。

他又困了。


End file.
